Ipod Challenge
by JessiicaFox
Summary: Sad to say, but I've put this story on hold, probably for quite a while, while I sort out other stories.
1. Intro

Ipod Challenge.

Introduction

So, basically, I was reading a lot (I mean, A LOT) of 10/Rose fluff, and I came across a fic called "Song Challenge" by "Built on the Horizon" and at the beginning, there was this:

Rules of the Game:

1. Think of a fandom/pairing/character/episode etc.

2. Set your Ipod to shuffle.

3. For each song, write. Stop when the music ends, no cheating.

4. Do this 10 times.

5. Post

So, I decided to do that. But possibly more than 10, I dunno. But I hope you guys enjoy it

Lots of love to all my subscribers/reviewers/favouriters

-Jess…x

P.S: You all just lost the game


	2. Greatest Day

Ipod Challenge.

Song 1: Greatest Day by Take That.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following: Doctor Who, Take That, David Tennant, Billie Piper, The TARDIS, nothing like that. Unfortunately.

* * *

Rose walked up to the console door. She must. She must tell him. Even if she is rejected. She opened the door and saw him fiddling with some buttons and levers. He turned around as she walked in.

"Rose Tyler! Where to next? I thought maybe Barcelona, we never did get a chance to go there. Dogs with no noses…" and he continued into one of his endless rants.

"Doctor…?" Rose interrupted.

"Yes, Rose?"

She walked over to him and pressed her lips firmly to his. He didn't try to pull back.

Eventually, she broke off, to find him staring at her.

"What was that for?" he asked, with a small, mischievous grin.

"I love you." She said, and hoped that he wouldn't reject her.

"I love you too, my Rose" and pulled her into a hug.


	3. Gold

Ipod Challenge.

Song 2: Gold by Spandau Ballet

* * *

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own any of the following: Doctor Who, Take That, David Tennant, Billie Piper, The TARDIS, nothing like that. Damn!

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" The Doctor called as Rose entered the console room, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Merry Christmas Doctor!" she replied, grinning her trademark grin, tongue poking slightly through her teeth.

They went down into one of the multiple living rooms on board the TARDIS to exchange gifts. They sat down next to each other on the sofa, and began.

They opened them one at a time, chatting merrily, until Rose had only one present left. She shook it, only to receive a rattling noise.

"Well, open it then." Said the Doctor, in mock impatience.

She tore off the paper to find a small blue box. In the box was a gold heart locket. She opened it to find two pictures, one of her and the old Doctor, one of her with the new Doctor.

Then, feeling something, she turned it over to look at the back. There was an engraving, that read, 'To my dearest Rose, whom I love so very much.'

She looked up at the Doctor with blurry eyes. "

"Thanks. I love you too."


	4. A Notice

A Notice.

Basically, I would appreciate it greatly if you could either:

Put as a review

Inbox me

To tell me if you have ever heard of a program called "Jonathan Creek"

If I get some replies, I am thinking of writing a fic or two.

Thanks,

-Jess :)x

P.S: if you have never heard of "Jonathan Creek" please, please go find an episode to watch. It is an amazing program, especially if you enjoy impossible crimes/situations being solved (like me). It's basically Jonathan, this really clever magicians assistant (well, he creates all the tricks) who teams up with people to solve 'impossible' crimes. The character Jonathan is played by Alan Davies, who is a really cool guy (he is on Qi).

So please go check it out :)x


	5. Up All Night

Ipod Challenge.

Song 3: Up All Night – Take That

* * *

Still no Doctor Who...*sigh*

* * *

Rose sat on top of her bed. There was no light in the room, so she presumed that it was still 'night'. She couldn't sleep, and she didn't know why.

Okay, that was a lie.

She knew damn well what it was that was stopping her from sleeping. Him. The Doctor. She couldn't stop thinking about him. 'Oh shut up!' she told herself. 'He doesn't like you like that!' She sighed and lay down.

"Oh Doctor," she muttered to herself. "You keep me up all night."

The Doctor sat on the chair in the console room, trying to fix something, but in truth he was just staring into space, thinking about the girl asleep in the other room. Rose Tyler. He was hoping that she liked him like he liked her.

Which was not just friends.

'No.' his brain told him. 'You mustn't think about her like that. She'd never feel like that anyway.'

He turned back to his 'work'.

"Oh Rose." he whispered. "You keep me up all night."

* * *

Bit short, I know :/ And sorry about my absence from writing for about 2 months, my creativity just disappeared :( But I've got new ideas and stuff, so I will be updating and writing new stuff :) Yay!


End file.
